Shock & Run!
by Pieree
Summary: Seingat Lee Daehwi, ia hanya mengantar pulang seorang pelanggan mabuk dari tempat part time-nya. Iya, hanya itu. Namun semua berubah merepotkan ketika kejadian tersebut malah jadi awal skandal yang ramai diperbincangkan. "Apa kau tau, kau lebih manis kalau tersenyum?" Produce 101; NU'EST; Wanna One. Baekho/Dongho/Daehwi. CHAP 5 UP! R&R?
1. Prolog

**summary**

 **Seingat Lee Daehwi, ia hanya mengantar pulang seorang pelanggan mabuk dari tempat _part time_ -nya. Iya, hanya itu. Namun semuanya berubah merepotkan ketika kejadian tersebut malah jadi skandal yang ramai diperbincangkan.**

.

.

 **SHOCK & RUN!**

 **Produce 101 by MNet**

 **AR—Altenate Reality**

 **Pieree Present...**

 **(Baekho/Kang Dongho—Lee Daehwi)**

.

.

 **[01: Prolog]**

.

.

Lee Daehwi hanya bisa menghela napas lelah.

Seingatnya ia hanya bekerja _part-time_ di sebuah kedai _barbeque_ biasa, bukan bar malam. Jam 22.00 tepat harusnya mereka sudah tutup. Sehingga pemilik kedai ini, alias Takada Kenta, bisa mengunci kedai—sekaligus rumahnya—dari dalam dan Lee Daehwi, satu-satunya pekerja yang tersisa bisa melepas apron kerjanya dan kembali ke apartemen.

"Hei, kau..."

Namun suara bariton itu kembali memanggilnya.

"Satu _soju_ lagi."

Ini sudah pesanan ke berapa? Ke empat? Atau kelima?

Kenta melirik Daehwi yang sudah siap dengan satu botol soju dingin. Pria berambut mangkuk itu cemberut. Dia tahan Daehwi sebentar lalu berbisik. "Bilang ke orang itu, kita sudah harus tutup. Suruh dia pulang."

"Ah, aku?" Matanya bolak-balik melihat satu-satunya pelanggan yang ada di kedai Takada K-BBQ, dengan posisi malas yakni menyandarkan kepala dan bahunya di atas meja. "Kau tidak lihat ekspresinya? Dia terlihat menyeramkan!"

"Dia sepertinya sudah mabuk. Aku yakin kita bisa mengusirnya lebih mudah."

"Kalau dia mengamuk bagaimana! Badannya terlihat dua kali lipat lebih besar dibandingku—K-Kenta- _san_!"

Badan kurus Daehwi sudah terlebih dulu ia dorong maju, dan kini, mau tidak mau pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu harus menghadapi kenyataan yang berada di depannya.

Jadi begini, ada seorang pria bertopi putih. Usia mungkin dua puluh tahunan. Dia masuk ke kedai Takada K-BBQ, spesialis _korean barbeque_ pada jam 19.00 sore dini hari. Lee Daehwi hafal betul pria tersebut, dimulai dari raut muka, intonasi suara, dan juga kerutan alisnya yang begitu mencolok. Pria itu sedang marah-marah ke seseorang di ponselnya. Dia berbicara teramat keras dan tuturan katanya terlontar cepat. Daehwi pun semakin panik ketika ia sadar bahwa pria itu berbicara dengan bahasa Korea. Otomatis Takada Kenta pun menunjuk ia, yang juga orang Korea, untuk mengurus pelanggan yang satu itu.

Oh, ya ampun. Mentang-mentang ini Jepang, dan dia adalah pelajar asal Korea yang menjadi _part-timer_ di sini, kalau ada orang Korea yang mampir, pasti Kenta langsung mengopernya ke orang-orang tersebut. Barangkali para pelanggan bisa senang begitu bertemu dengan orang satu bahasa ibu, ia berujar sok tahu.

"Selamat data—"

"Ambilkan pemantik dan _soju."_ Beralih dari ponsel, pria itu berbicara dengan bahasa Jepang lagi kepadanya dan Daehwi pun langsung mengangguk. Padahal dia sedang menyapa kedatangan pelanggan ini dengan sepatah kata.

Saat sebotol _soju-nya_ dan tiga putung rokoknya habis, Daehwi pikir pria itu akan pulang. Tapi nyatanya ia malah memesan botol ke dua dan ketiganya hingga jam 22.00 pun terlewat.

"Permisi, Tuan."

Daehwi menelan ludah ketika ia mendapat lirikan tajam dari pria tersebut.

"Mohon maaf sebelumnya, tapi kita sudah seharusnya tutup. Ini sudah jam 22.20 malam."

"Mana _soju-nya?"_

"E-Eh... mm, begini, Tuan..."

"Aku minta _soju,_ bukan minta kau mendatangiku dengan tangan kosong!"

Pria itu mabuk sungguhan dan mata Daehwi berkaca-kaca. Jantungnya berdegup-degup parah. Apalagi saat melihat tangan pria itu terkepal keras ketika mengatakan balasan kepadanya. Ia ingin meminta bantuan pada Kenta namun pria itu menggerakkan tangannya, tanda menyemangatinya dari jauh dengan wajah serius.

"T-Tuan ada kenalan yang bisa dihubungi?"

"Buat apa?"

"Supaya bisa m-menjemput Tuan dan..." Daehwi menggigit lidah. "Membayar tagihan?"

"Namaku Dongho, bukan Tuan!" Sekalian menggertakkan gigi Dongho melempar kartu kreditnya di atas meja. Lalu dia menaruh kembali wajahnya ke atas meja. Tertidur. Dengkurannya yang halus langsung terdengar. Daehwi ingin kembali melapor ke Kenta, tapi pria itu langsung menyambar kartu Dongho dari meja dan sekali lagi berbisik. "Aku tidak mau tau bagaimana caranya, kau harus buat dia pergi."

Lee Daehwi mengacak-acak rambut cokelatnya, frustasi. Sepertinya dia harus pakai cara terakhir.

"Dongho- _ssi_... _please_ , kau harus bangun. Aku ada ujian besok di sekolah, dan aku benar-benar harus pulang." Daehwi ngomel, bahasanya mendadak Korea yang campur formal-informal. "Kalau kau mau diantarkan, aku bisa mengantarkan! Yang penting, tolong bangun sekarang juga!"

"Hotel Ueno, 5012." Pria itu berbisik tanpa membuka kedua matanya yang terpejam.

"Ah, itu dekat apartemenmu, kan? Antarkan dia. Akan kupanggilkan taksi."

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

Malam yang tenang di jalanan kota Tokyo yang sepi. Di dalam sebuah taksi, Dongho masih tertidur di bangku belakang. Menyisakan Daehwi yang berada di sebelahnya dengan posisi duduk yang kaku. Seingat dia menggunakan taksi itu mahal. Ia jadi takut melihat angka yang terpajang di argo dasbor. Bocah itu hanya bisa berdoa Dongho tetap sadar ketika mereka turun di Hotel Ueno, sehingga bukan ia yang membayar biaya taksi.

Daehwi tiba-tiba dikagetkan oleh kepala yang tiba-tiba bersandar di pangkuannya. Itu kepala Dongho. Pria itu tidur telentang dan menjadikan paha kurusnya sebagai bantalan. Tak lupa kedua kaki tak sopannya yang terlipat di atas kursi. Topi yang ia pakai kini dia pindahkan untuk menutupi wajahnya yang—err... dapat Daehwi pastikan tampan.

"Kepalaku pusing."

Iya, pusing. Tapi kenapa harus tidur di pangkuannya, coba? Remaja Lee itu menjerit dalam hati.

Mati-matian dia menahan diri untuk tidak protes. Selain dirinya tidak nyaman sama sekali dengan posisi ini, ia juga jadi bingung harus meletakkan tangan kirinya ke mana—ke dada Dongho atau ke selipan kecil di antara jok dan bahu pria itu.

"Kau terbiasa diajak pergi orang asing?"

Karena itu gumamam dan ia mendadak menggunakan bahasa Korea, Daehwi sempat kebingungan sendiri. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? "T-Tentu saja tidak."

"Sering ke hotel?"

"Tidak pernah malah!" Pertanyaan asal macam apa itu?

Wajah Daehwi semakin memerah kala ia melihat Dongho menurunkan topinya sehingga membuat ia mempelihatkan kedua matanya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia memalingkan wajah ke jendela.

"Kalau aku orang jahat, dapat kupastikan dengan mudah menculikmu." Ucapnya datar sambil memejamkan mata lagi. "Organ manusia punya tawaran tinggi di pasar gelap."

Ingin rasanya ia menangis tersedu-sedu sambil memukuli Takada Kenta yang mungkin saat ini sudah berendam lega di bak air hangatnya.

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

Selesai menggunakan taksi dan membayar dengan uang tunai, Dongho muntah air di taman depan Hotel Ueno. Kadang Daehwi jadi bingung dan konsep karma. Padahal baru saja Dongho memberikan uang lebih sebagai tip ke driver taksi tadi, tapi setelah menghirup udara luar pria itu malah muntah tak karuan di sini.

Sambil menahan napas, Daehwi mendekati pria itu dan menepuk-nepuk pelan punggungnya yang kini berkeringat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Aku sedang sakit, kau tidak lihat?" Jawabnya, ketus. Daehwi meringis. Kalau diperlakukan seperti itu lebih baik ia langsung pergi saja meninggalkan orang ini. Tapi sebelum ia beranjak, pria itu memeluknya, ah bukan, membelit lehernya dengan tangan dan menaruh kepalanya di leher untuk menjadikan Daehwi sebagai topangan berjalan.

"Antarkan aku. 5012."

Daehwi sudah seperti mau mati. Memang, untuk ukuran anak SMA kelas 2 sepertinya, 172 cm itu sudah terbilang tinggi. Tinggi mereka nyaris sepantaran. Namun pria yang ternyata bernama lengkap Kang Dongho itu jauh lebih berat dibanding dia. Mana udara malam semakin menusuk tulang. Boleh pingsan saja tidak di sini?

Ah, ada ujian besok siang. Sebagai murid penerima beasiswa sepertinya, haram hukumnya meninggalkan ujian.

Dia kumpulkan oksigen banyak-banyak dan sekuat tenaga, ia tarik Dongho yang masih bisa berjalan dengan langkah terseret ke lobi hotel. Awalnya Daehwi ingin ke resepsionis dulu, tapi karena letak lift lebih dekat, dengan nekat ia masuk ke lift dan menekan tombol 5. Lebih cepat memasukkan pria ini ke kamarnya, lebih cepat ia pulang, kan?

Di lantai 5 pintu lift terbuka dan ia tarik Dongho walaupun kakinya sudah bergetar karenanya.

"AH! SELESAI JUGA!"

Di dalam kamar 5012, lebih tepatnya setelah ia membuang Dongho ke atas kasurnya yang rapi, Daehwi sempatkan diri membiarkan tubuhnya terbaring di sebelah sambil terengah-engah. Kedua tangan, kaki dan lehernya sakit semua. Keringat pun bercucuran dari pelipisnya.

Dia lirik Dongho yang kini sudah tertidur damai. Wajahnya terlihat licin oleh keringat dan minyak, sedangkan kemeja putihnya terlihat basah. Apa perlu ia mengganti baju pria itu sebelum benar-benar pergi? Ah, yang benar saja. Memangnya dia siapa? Pengasuhnya?

Daehwi hembuskan napas keras-keras dan berdiri. Tapi sepertinya ia harus membiarkannya mengganti baju. Seingatnya pria itu sedang sakit, dan mungkin makin bisa memburuk apabila ia biarkan ia tidur di ruangan dingin ini menggunakan pakaian basah. Dengan perlahan ia buka lemari baju kamar dan menemukan kaus abu berukuran besar. Mungkin bisa digunakan sebagai baju ganti.

Ia menggigit bibir dan menggoyangkan badan pria itu. "Maaf mengganggu lagi, tapi sepertinya kau butuh mengganti baju."

Pria itu tak merespons.

Berpikir keras antara langsung pulang atau membuat Dongho ganti baju, akhirnya pria itu melepas tas sekolahnya yang cukup berat dan menyingsingkan lengan jaketnya. Ia putar badan Dongho—yang posisinya miring—agar tidur telentang, lalu ia buka satu per satu kancingnya tanpa minta izin lagi.

 _Ayo cepatlah sebelum tangannya memukulmu!_ —Daehwi menyemangati dirinya sendiri dalam hati.

Namun di saat ia membuka kancing ketiga, alias baru setengah jalan, tiba-tiba tangan Dongho ikut membantu melepas kancing kemejanya, dengan gerakan cepat, lalu sambil membangkitkan tubuh ia lepaskan kemejanya secara paksa sehingga kancing terakhir yang masih terkait putus karenanya. Badan kekarnya yang berkeringat terlihat. Tato yang menghiasi dadanya terlihat. Tatapan tajam yang mengenai Daehwi pun terlihat... ganas?

"WA!"

Daehwi yang merasa Dongho bergerak langsung menjungkalkan tubuhnya ke belakang serta menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Ia pikir Dongho akan menerjangnya—memukulnya, mungkin? Tapi sambil meringis kesakitan karena punggungnya mengenai lantai terlebih dulu, ia saksikan Dongho kembali tertidur lelap di kasur dengan kemeja yang sudah terlepas. Walau ada bagian kemeja yang masih tersangkut di lengannya.

Dengan degup jantung yang amat menggila Daehwi sudah tak tahan lagi, dia berlari pergi dari kamar tersebut. Dia tekan berkali-kali tombol di depan lift agar dapat membawanya ke bawah. Namun baru saat pintu lift terbuka, kedua matanya melebar.

Gawat, tasnya tertinggal di kamar 5012. Di sana ada kunci apartemen, ponsel, dompet dan berbagai buku pelajaran. Semua kehidupannya ada di sana.

Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, saat ia berniat masuk mengendap-endap kembali ke kamar itu, pintunya tampak otomatis terkunci dari dalam. Daehwi kali ini benar-benar menangis sambil mengacak-acak rambutnyanya.

"Aduh, bagaimana iniii!?"

.

.

 **to be continued**

.

.

 **my note**

 **Fict ini juga ku-publish di akun pribadiku: wattpad (zocchae) dan AO3 (zoccshan).**

.

.

 **warm regards,**

 **Pieree...**


	2. Jeritan

**previously**

 **Daehwi susah payah mengantar Kang Dongho, si pelanggan mabuk, kembali ke kamar hotelnya. Namun saat ia pikir urusannya telah selesai dan berniat pulang, di depan lift Daehwi baru sadar bahwa tasnya tertinggal di kamar pria itu. Mana bisa ia pulang?**

.

.

 **SHOCK & RUN!**

 **Produce 101 by Mnet**

 **AR—Alternate Reality**

 **Pieree Present...**

 **(Baekho/Kang Dongho—Lee Daehwi)**

.

.

 **[02: Jeritan]**

.

.

Merasa isi kamar sudah ditembusi cahaya matahari pagi, Dongho mengernyitkan mata dan melenguh pelan. Dia kesampingkan badannya, lalu menghela napas panjang-panjang. Sudah jam berapa sekarang? Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit akibat pengaruh alkohol semalam.

Ia turunkan kaki dari ranjang, beranjak ke kamar mandi dengan langkah malas. Ia bahkan setengah tak peduli saat kaki bersepatunya menginjak kemeja putihnya sendiri dan juga seonggok tas yang entahlah punya siapa.

Tapi tunggu, rasanya kemeja dan tas itu mengingatkannya pada seseorang.

Dongho sedikit kaget saat ia sadar dirinya bertelanjang dada. Kemejanya kenapa bisa di lantai? Tas itu... bukannya milik seorang pegawai kedai yang mengantarkannya ke sini? Lalu kenapa tasnya ditinggal? Dongho berusaha mengingat-ingat tapi ia lupa total wajah orang tersebut.

Sambil mengusap poninya ke belakang, ia masuk ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok gigi. Ia ambil ponsel yang ternyata ada di saku celana. Tertera pukul 07.18 di layar—hari ini ia bangun cukup pagi. Ada banyak _miss call_ tengah malam dari manajer agensinya. Isinya memerintahkannya agar dapat segera ke kantor untuk menghadiri sebuah rapat.

Ia kumur-kumur sebentar, membilas wajah dengan air hangat, juga menyambar _sweater_ hitam yang ada di lemari. Belum selesai mengenakannya dengan baik, Dongho bergegas keluar kamar dan tak disangka kakinya membentur sesuatu. Oh, bukan sesuatu, melainkan manusia.

Itu Lee Daehwi. Saat ini ia tertidur dengan posisi yang teramat sangat tidak nyaman, yakni terduduk di samping pintu, meringkuk sambil memeluk lutut kakinya sendiri, juga dengan kepala yang tertunduk dalam. Dongho terdiam sebentar. Memastikan dengan perlahan apa pria berambut cokelat terang itu pernah ia kenal atau tidak.

Dia senggol lagi Daehwi menggunakan ujung sepatu, dan hasilnya nihil. Jangankan jawaban, ia saja tak bergerak sama sekali.

Mengira hal ini sia-sia, Dongho berdecak keras. Apa perlu ia memanggil pelayan hotel?

Baru akan meninggalkan Daehwi, bocah yang masih menggunakan jaket parasut itu terjatuh ke samping, tepatnya lantai berkarpet dengan posisi kaku—masih memeluk lutut. Yang kini dapat Dongho lihat hanyalah wajah Daehwi yang pucat dan kantung matanya yang sedikit menghitam. Ia terlihat seperti habis nangis semalaman.

Oke, ia kenal wajah anak ini.

Dan satu-satu alasan yang menyebabkan ia tidak pulang dan malah tidur semalaman di sini adalah... pastinya Daehwi tidak sengaja meninggalkan tasnya di dalam kamar.

Rasanya jadi sedikit kasihan.

Tanpa pikir panjang ia gunakan kedua tangannya untuk mengangkat tubuh ringan Daehwi. Namun ketika ia baru saja menggesek kartu kamar agar pintu dapat terbuka, mata remaja berusia 16 tahun itu terbelalak kaget dan ia berteriak; teriakannya keras, berkali-kali, melengking, dan seperti suara perempuan gila.

Tubuhnya meronta. Kakinya membuat gerakan berputar seperti bersepeda di udara, dan telapak tangannya mendorong wajah Dongho yang mulai kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Kau mau jatuh, hah!?"

Kedua kaki Daehwi ia lepaskan daripada melukainya, dan remaja bertenaga lemah—masih dengan suara senyaring sirene—itu berniat kabur.

"Sstt! Diam dulu! Kita bisa bicara! Hei!"

Tingkat kebisingan yang begitu mendadak membuat satu per satu penghuni kamar hotel lain terbangun dan keluar dari kamarnya masing-masing. Semuanya menanyakan ada apa, dan rata-rata mengernyit heran saat mereka melihat adegan yang tersuguh di depan mereka.

"T-Tolong! Siapa pun tolong aku!"

Akhirnya pintu kamar 5012 terbuka, dan susah payah ia tarik jaket Daehwi agar dapat melemparnya ke dalam kamar. Daehwi terjatuh—masih dengan menjerit-jerit kesetanan—dan Dongho masuk ke kamar dengan menutup pintu. Hanya saja kaki Lee Daehwi yang panjang menahan pintu sehingga tetap terbuka dan memperparah keadaan.

Dongho ikutan frustasi. Terutama saat ia sadar pintu kamar belum sepenuhnya tertutup dan remaja ini masih berteriak keras minta tolong. Dia geser Daehwi, memeluk kepalanya agar dapat membungkam mulut berisik itu menggunakan telapak tangan, dan sedikit bangkit untuk menarik kenop pintu sehingga bisa tertutup rapat meski dengan bantingan keras.

Akhirnya lorong hotel lantai 5 itu sepi senyap, meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih menganga.

"Itu bukannya Baekho NU'EST, ya? Penyanyi dari _boy_ grup asal Korea?"

Seorang gadis berusia 13 tahun berkomentar di balik orangtuanya, tak lupa dengan ponselnya yang sedari tadi merekam.

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

Terengah-engah, Dongho terkulai lemas di lantai, membuat pria yang masih ia bungkam ikutan terbaring bersamanya. Nyaris semenit mereka terdiam tanpa suara, Daehwi yang masih gemetar ketakutan memejamkan matanya erat begitu ada hembusan napas keras di sebelahnya.

"Sekarang... sudah bisa tenang?"

Kedua tangan Dongho yang sempat menguncinya terlepas, Daehwi berguling dan menatap pria di hadapannya dengan mata yang berair. Bersama kedua alis yang berkerut dan hidung yang memerah, Daehwi berniat menangis lagi. Ia juga tidak tau kenapa dirinya bisa secengeng ini tapi keadaan memaksanya untuk tersedu-sedu.

"M-Ma-Maaf..." Ia terisak. "T-Tadi aku mimpi buruk... dan terkejut... s-saat bangun..."

Dongho mengusap wajahnya. Inginnya marah dan membentak—kalau bisa menempeleng bocah yang sudah membuat imej dan _mood_ -nya rusak di pagi hari. Tapi kalau sudah telanjur begini, mau bagaimana lagi?

"Kau mimpi apa sampai saat bangun menjerit seperti itu?"

"Mimpi... ah, aku..." Daehwi tidak melanjutkan, sibuk menarik ingusnya yang meler. Jujur saja ia hanya memimpikan dirinya menjadi korban dari organisasi gelap, dan orang itulah—alias Dongho—yang bertugas untuk membelek organ-organ tubuhnya agar dapat dijual. _Oh, pikirkan sesuatu yang dapat menyelamatkan nyawamu, Daehwi!_ "Dikejar... h-harimau putih..."

Mimpi bukan bahasan penting untuk saat ini. Terutama karena tiba-tiba saja dari luar kamar sudah ada yang mengetuk.

"Permisi, tolong buka pintunya. Ini dari staf hotel."

Ada apa lagi ini? Razia?

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

Dongho menemui staf hotel yang tadi mengetuk di luar pintu—mencegah orang berjas rapi itu masuk. Selang beberapa saat, pria itu kembali lagi ke kamar, mengambil topi untuk dipakai, dan menarik tangan Daehwi untuk membawanya pergi. Hanya saja, sepanjang koridor ini jadi banyak orang menyaksikan mereka berdua dari pintu kamar masing-masing. Bahkan ada yang menghadapkan kamera belakang ponsel kepadanya—jelas sekali itu sedang merekamnya.

Daehwi kebingungan. Kenapa? Apa yang mereka rekam?

Jantungnya berdebar cepat, nyaris seperti mau meledak.

Cukup sudah. Situasi saat ini benar-benar sudah membuatnya malu dan bingung kepalang.

Ia sudah mendapatkan tasnya, bukan? Buat apa dia masih mengikuti tarikan Kang Dongho?

Daehwi pun menghentikan langkah begitu sepatunya sudah mencapai bagian luar hotel. Ia tarik perlahan tangannya dari Dongho yang masih menggenggamnya erat. Tapi karena pria seram itu masih menahannya, ia memberanikan diri untuk membalas tatapan Dongho yang kini memandangnya.

"M-Maaf, aku mau pulang."

"Kau orang Korea?" Mata Dongho yang membulat kaget saat Daehwi menggunakan bahasa Korea. Terlambat tau dia. Tapi Daehwi sudah tak ambil pusing. Terutama saat ia melihat jam di ponselnya yang _lowbat_. Ia benar-benar harus ke sekolah, tak ada waktu lagi.

"Selamat tinggal."

Tangan Daehwi memang dilepas, tapi baru akan berbalik, bahunya ditahan cepat. "Kau bisa bolos. Sekarang kau ikut aku dulu."

"Apa? Buat apa?"

"Sudahlah, ayo. Aku tidak akan membawamu ke tempat yang aneh."

"T-Tidak mau."

Dongho menatapnya tanpa senyum, kesannya mengerikan. Daehwi memalingkan mata.

Dia mencoba melepaskan tangan Dongho yang berada di bahunya tapi tangan Dongho mengeras. Bahunya sakit.

"Ada yang mau kubicarakan. Ini cukup penting."

"Jam 10.00 aku a-ada ujian, dan..." Mati-matian ia menyembunyikan suaranya yang bergetar takut. "Dan menurutku itu _jauh_ lebih penting."

"Akan kuantarkan nanti."

Batas keberanian Lee Daehwi sudah habis, dia dorong Dongho kuat-kuat. Pria itu hanya limbung sesaat tapi paling tidak genggamannya melonggar. Daehwi berlari pergi. Kedua kakinya ia gerakan secepat mungkin. Tak peduli sudah berapa orang di jalan yang sudah ia serempet, buliran keringat yang mengalir, hingga rambut yang terombang-ambing hingga dapat dijamin berantakan.

Yang penting ia sudah tidak mau berurusan lagi dengan Kang Dongho!

Daehwi memelankan langkahnya saat ia sampai di sebuah halte bis. Dengan napas tersenggal ia memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan punggungnya ke sandaran halte. Tapi begitu ia membuka mata, ternyata di depannya persis, Dongho yang juga terengah pelan sudah berada di depannya. Pria itu ternyata mengejarnya sampai sini.

Dan jelas, berbeda dari tampilannya yang kacau—alias muka bangun tidurnya dipadu dengan muka kelelahan—Dongho terlihat begitu bersinar dengan badan tegap, serta keringat yang membasahi wajah dan lehernya. Manusia macam apa dia?

"Ini kartu namaku." Dongho mengambil tangan kurus Daehwi dan memaksanya untuk menggenggam kartu itu erat. "Kuyakin kau membutuhkannya nanti."

Dari ekspresi maupun nadanya, Kang Dongho terlihat menahan amarah.

Lalu tanpa banyak bicara lagi, pria itu menurunkan sedikit ujung topinya dan pergi.

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

'[ _HOT_ ] Baekho NU'EST dikabarkan membawa seorang lelaki ke hotel!'

Di dalam sebuah ruangan kantor agensi Pledis, Jonghyun, Minki, Minhyun, dan Aron cuma bisa menganga saat melihat judul _headline_ dari ponsel manajernya. Di SNS terutama _twitter,_ postingan dengan judul tadi telah di- _retweet_ oleh banyak orang. Netizen dari negara asalnya, Korea, dan Jepang sama sama berkicau dan berlomba-lomba mengomentari hal itu. Apalagi seiring waktu mulai banyak foto-foto lainnya—dari _user_ berbeda—yang memposting kejadian yang sama. Puncaknya saat ada video yang menampilkan Kang Dongho, alias pemilik nama panggung Baekho, sedang menutup pintu hotel dengan paksa, tak lupa dengan latar belakang jeritan dari 'lelaki' yang katanya ia bawa.

Tidak heran mereka syok. Jonghyun saja merasa mau pingsan karena sesak napas. Mereka ini _boy_ grup asal Korea yang cukup tenar, NU'EST namanya. Otomatis kelima membernya adalah seorang artis. Publik figur yang memiliki fans dan _follower_ menetap. Kalau ada berita apa pun pasti akan cepat beredar ke orang-orang di seluruh dunia yang mengenalnya. Oleh karena itu mereka dituntut untuk sempurna dalam segala hal, tak boleh ada cacat dalam kehidupan mereka. Apalagi saat ini mereka bukan berada di negara asalnya.

Bagaimana nasib _boy_ grup mereka yang dalam waktu dekat ini akan menjajal debutnya di Jepang?

Masa baru akan mengenalkan diri sudah ada membernya yang tersandung skandal? Gay pula!

"Itu artikel berita?"

"Belum sampai berita. Itu baru rumor. Fans yang menulisnya. " Sang manajer menjelaskan sambil memijat keningnya yang berdenyut pusing.

" _Hoax_?" Minki mencoba berspekulasi.

"Ada foto sebagai bukti. Baru pagi ini kejadiannya, tapi sudah banyak pengakuan dari staf hotel dan penghuni kamar tempat Baekho tempati."

Minki memutar ulang video berdurasi 15 detik itu. Suara jeritan kembali terdengar. Tatapannya bercampur ngeri dan kasihan. "Seperti video kekerasan, ya..."

"Jadi intinya ini rumor gay, atau rumor kekerasan?" Minhyun kebingungan.

"Yang jadi masalah di sini, dia membawa seseorang ke hotel, laki-laki dan ada foto dan videonya juga. Kuyakin akan makin banyak rumor asal tentang Baekho. " Jonghyun ikutan memejamkan matanya sesaat.

"Tapi bisa jadi Baekho membawa perempuan, kan? Menyamar dengan pakaian lelaki, misalnya? Teriakan orang ini seperti perempuan—"

"Tidak. Dia laki-laki. Mau dielak pun sudah banyak yang memfoto kami berdua."

Tiba-tiba satu ruangan hening dan secara serentak langsung menghadap ke pintu masuk. Baekho dengan pakaian hitam dan topinya datang. Dia langsung duduk di salah satu bangku kosong sebelah Jonghyun dan meminum kopi dingin yang tersedia di meja—entahlah punya siapa.

"Mau yang kau bawa perempuan atau laki-laki, dua-duanya tetap akan dipermasalahkan." Aron menimpali.

"Iya, karena itu ini sulit."

"Lalu kau tenang-tenang saja mendapati hal ini? Kau tidak sadar bahwa kita sebentar lagi akan debut di Jepang?"

Jonghyun menegurnya dengan nada berbeda. 0h, jelas yang paling syok soal ini adalah Jonghyun. Dialah _leader_ Nu'est sekaligus penanggung jawab tim.

"Tenang, aku tidak gay. Dan aku juga tidak membawanya ke hotel untuk bersenang-senang."

"Lalu?"

Kang Dongho menghela napas. Dia balas tatapan teman-temannya yang masih menatapnya dengan alis mengernyit.

"Ini cuma salah paham, dan ini bisa kuatasi dengan sebuah rencana. Tunggu sampai anak itu meneleponku."

"Anak itu? Siapa?" Keempat member NU'EST bertanya bersamaan.

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

Lee Daewi terduduk kaku di bangku bis yang sedang membawanya menelusuri jalan raya. Pada awalnya ia hanya menyusun alasan yang bisa dipakai supaya dapat masuk ke sekolah sekalipun terlambat. Semua ini agar kesampaian mengerjakan ujian. Tapi sekarang, entahlah. Pikirannya dipenuhi oleh kejadian tadi pagi di halte.

Beberapa menit setelah Kang Dongho meninggalkannya, dia putuskan untuk menunggu kedatangan bis. Namun baru saja menempati bangku tunggu, dia menatap _billboard_ berukuran sedang yang terpajang di samping halte. Tak dia sangka melihat wajah yang serupa tapi tak sama di papan tersebut. Kang Dongho. Dengan tatapan menawannya yang serius dan tajam, dan dia disertai oleh keempat orang lainnya yang juga menampilkan wajah tampan memukau. Re-Birth: NU'EST / First Album, tulisannya. Itu sebuah _boy band,_ kah? Atau _boy_ grup? Yang jelas Dongho versi rambut pirang ada di sana. Oke, Kang Dongho yang tadi dia lihat memiliki rambut sehitam arang, tatanannya pun tak serapi di foto tersebut, namun lekuk wajahnya persis 100%.

"Pledis Entertaiment... ya?"

Daehwi semakin lemas saat membaca ulang kartu nama yang sempat diberikan Dongho. Ia benar-benar tidak salah menarik kesimpulan, kan?

"Dia... artis?"

.

.

 **to be continued**

.

.

 **my note**

 **Ketenaran NU'EST di sini ceritanya udah sama kayak NU'EST yang sekarang (selepas Produce 101), alias masih hangat-hangatnya.**

.

.

 **warm regards,**

 **Pieree...**


	3. Kesepakatan

**previously**

 **Karena ketidaksengajaan, pagi-pagi Dongho dan Daehwi membuat keributan di hotel. Kejadian yang disaksikan banyak orang itu** **membuat Kang Dongho dirumorkan gay dan melakukan kekerasan oleh _netizen_ Korea maupun Jepang. Merasa skandal tersebut ****akan mempengaruhi karir _boy_ grupnya, apa Dongho bisa menyelesaikan permasalahannya bersama Daehwi—yang notabene tidak ingin berhubungan apa-apa lagi dengannya?**

.

.

 **SHOCK & RUN!**

 **Produce 101 by Mnet**

 **AR—Alternate Reality**

 **Pieree Present...**

 **(Baekho/Kang Dongho—Lee Daehwi)**

.

.

 **[03: Kesepakatan]**

.

.

Akibat kejadian kemarin, Daehwi yang terlambat masuk sekolah dipersilahkan pulang—tak boleh masuk kelas. Jadilah dia pulang dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan langkah kaki yang terseret. Untungnya guru fisikanya yang super baik hati memberikannya kesempatan kedua. Yaitu hari ini—alias sehari setelah dia diusir dari depan gerbang—bisa mengikuti ujian susulan sendiri di kelas, di saat murid lainnya sedang beristirahat.

Daehwi mengetuk-ngetuk ujung pena ke pelipisnya. Ia gigit bibir bawahnya sendiri.

Sebenarnya buat anak berprestasi sepertinya, soal fisika kelas 11 adalah hal mudah untuk dikerjakan. Namun kepalanya panas karena hal lain. Ada banyak hal yang ia pikirkan. Salah satu yang paling memakan RAM otaknya adalah dia, sosok Kang Dongho. Pria itu bukan sekedar pelanggan biasa. Ternyata dia adalah artis yang berasal dari Korea, yang kebetulan memang sedang mengatur debutnya untuk promosi di Jepang.

 _Pantas saja kemarin banyak yang memfoto..._

Daehwi menaruh dahinya di meja, memikirkan nasib foto-foto aib yang entahlah akan di- _posting_ ke mana dan dengan _caption_ apa.

Ponsel di saku celananya tiba-tiba bergetar. Ah, ada yang menelepon.

Dengan panik Daehwi merogoh ponselnya, berniat mematikannya dalam satu kali menekan tombol. Inginnya bergerak gesit agar guru yang sedang berjaga di depan tidak memperhatikan, namun naas tampaknya ia malah menekan sembarang tombol hingga panggilan tersebut terjawab dan secara tidak sengaja ke- _loud_ _speaker_.

'Daehwii, kau lagi di mana!?'

Suara dari ponsel terdengar nyaring. Tanpa melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel pun Daehwi sudah kenal itu pekikan Takada Kenta.

Alhasil Daehwi dipelototi dan dimarahi habis-habisan.

Sedangkan dari luar kelas, ada seorang siswi yang melihat Daehwi yang sedang membungkuk penuh sesal ke sang guru. Ia memperhatikan wajahnya lekat-lekat, lalu perlahan dia mengenyit, seperti mengingat sesuatu. Lantas ia buka ponselnya yang sedang menampilkan suatu berita.

'[ _HOT_ ] Ini Dia Sosok _Teman_ Malam Baekho NU'EST'

Dia lihat foto-foto yang terdapat di sana dan menarik kemeja seragam teman lelakinya agar mendekat.

"Eh, coba lihat, orang yang bersama Baekho ini mirip Daehwi, ya?"

Bae Jinyoung, cowok yang ditarik siswi tadi menoleh, lantas bergumam cuek. "Masa?"

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

Takada Kenta bercucuran keringat. Bukan, ini bukan soal kedainya yang sedang ramai atau apa. Ini soal Kang Dongho, si pelanggan kedai Takada-Q yang bukannya duduk di meja dengan pemanggang _yakiniku_ , malah menarik kursi dan duduk di samping Kenta yang sedang menjaga kasir. pria itu kali ini tidak hanya mengenakan topi, namun juga menutupi kepalanya dengan hoodie. Untung dia ingat Dongho. Pelanggan mabuk yang menjadi tanggung jawab Daehwi. Kalau saja tidak kenal mungkin Kenta akan menelepon polisi sekarang juga demi alasan keamanan meja kasirnya.

"Bagaimana? Sudah diangkat?"

Itu pertanyaan Dongho ke seribu kalinya. Kenta menurunkan gagang telepon dari telinganya dan tersenyum masam. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali? Daehwi tak bisa dihubungi. Lagi pula dia itu anak sekolahan dan mungkin ponselnya ada di tas."

"Ini sudah jam pulang sekolah. Coba lagi."

Kenta dalam hati merutuk.

Ada syukurnya pria menyeramkan ini tidak datang untuk merampok. Dongho hanya menanyakan kehadiran Daehwi. Menyuruhnya agar Daehwi buru-buru ke kedai untuk menemuinya. Benar-benar merepotkan, bukan? Apa yang Daehwi lakukan padanya di malam dua hari yang lalu sih? Sampai dia dipaksa menghubungi anak itu—mentang-mentang Kenta tak mau memberikan data pribadi seperti nomor telepon atau alamatnya kepada Dongho?

"Kang Dongho- _san_ , sebaiknya Anda pulang. Akan saya kabari kalau—"

"Hubungi dia lagi."

Frustasi rasanya. Sudah dia bilang kan, sejak panggilan pertamanya—yang sempat dijawab—itu dimatikan, ponsel Daehwi sudah tak bisa dihubungi sama sekali. Pun Kenta sudah menjelaskan kalau Daehwi lagi tidak ada jadwal _part time_ , sehingga tak ada alasan remaja itu untuk datang ke sini. Tapi Dongho tak percaya. Daehwi juga tidak berperikemanusiaan melimpahkan permasalahan mereka berdua kepadanya. Kenta Cuma bisa menghela napas sabar. Apa boleh dia segera menutup kedai dan tidur sekarang juga?

Tuhan seolah mendengar keluhannya. Telepon di sebelah mesin kasir berdering dan ia tau siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Daehwi!"

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

Langit sudah sore. Anak-anak sekolah sedang berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya masing-masing. Salah satunya adalah Lee Daehwi. Sambil melangkahkan kaki, ia terlihat repot dengan menaruh ponsel di jepitan telinga dan bahunya. Susah payah tangannya membolik-balik halaman kertas berisi materi yang baru saja ia pelajari hari ini. "Ada apa, Kenta- _san_? Kau sudah menelefonku sampai ratusan kali..."

'Daehwi! Cepatlah ke sini!'

"Eh, ke mana? Ponselku _lowbatt_ , aku harus buru-buru pulang—"

'Ke Takada-Q! Akan kupinjamkan _charger_!' Lanjutnya, sama sekali tak terdengar santai. 'Sini!'

"Tapi..."

'Tidak usah banyak alasan. Kau selalu melewati kedai ini saat jalan pulang, kan?'

"Iya sih." Daehwi yang sudah selesai merapikan kertasnya kini bisa memegang ponselnya dengan tangan. Dia diam sebentar lalu menatap kedai ber- _banner_ merah di ujung tikungan jalan. Itu Takada-Q. Jarak sekolah dan Takada K-BBQ memang terlampau dekat. Itulah salah satu alasan dia memilih _part time_ di sana. Tapi kenapa rasanya Kenta seperti kebakaran jenggot agar menyuruhnya datang?

Daehwi yang baru membuka pintu geser Takada-Q menyapa staf lain kenalannya dan melambaikan tangan ke Kenta. Namun baru akan mengeluarkan suara sapaan, suaranya terbenam sesaat karena dirinya baru sadar bahwa ada seorang lagi yang ada di sebelah bos muda itu. Daehwi mendadak diam seribu kata.

Di kasir dia melihat Kenta dari samping. Ia ditemani oleh seorang pria mencurigakan yang ber- _hoodie_. Firasat buruk sudah menghantuinya. Jadilah saat ia lihat Kenta menyadari kehadirannya dan menunjukkan gelagat lebay agar ia mendekat, secara tertahan dia meneguk ludah.

Tepat ketika pria _hoodie_ di sebelah Kenta menoleh, berniat menghadap ke arahnya, di detik yang tepat Daehwi refleks menyembunyikan dirinya di lorong kecil khusus toilet.

Jantung remaja berusia 16 tahun itu deg-degan.

Ia juga tidak paham, semakin ia ke sana kok rasanya semakin aneh, ya.

Situasinya yang aneh.

Terasa berat, mungkin?

Apa karena dia merasa ada hawa-hawa kehadiran Kang Dongho di dekatnya?

Pelan-pelan ia keluarkan kepalanya dan mengintip dari balik tembok, mencoba intip sedikit siapa sosok yang ada di sana. Rabun jauh akibat buku pelajaran memang menjadi hambatan untuk melihat, tapi dengan sedikit mengernyit, bayangan pria ber- _hoodie_ itu semakin jelas. Orang tersebut tetap menatap ke arahnya. Kali ini berdiri—tak lagi duduk. Rokok di selipan jarinya seolah tak tersentuh lagi hingga abunya jatuh bebas ke sebelah lantai tempat ia berpijak.

Iya, walau ragu, dapat Daehwi pastikan itu benar Kang Dongho. Posturnya yang tinggi, tatapannya yang tajam, dan pria itu jelas sudah menyadari keberadaannya.

Daehwi bersembunyi lagi dan menutup mulutnya yang ternyata menganga lebar. Ada apa ini? Apa Kenta menyuruhnya hadir untuk dijadikan tumbal? Tak lagi pikir panjang, remaja yang masih menggunakan seragam sekolah SMA Nayana itu pun langsung berputar arah tanpa kata-kata dan kabur keluar kedai.

Ponselnya berdering lagi. Dari Takada Kenta.

'Daehwi, kupikir tadi kau hanya ke toilet, tapi kenapa kau malah kabur!?'

"Kenta- _san_! Kenapa kau bersama orang itu!"

'Siapa orang itu? Kang Dongho? Kan dia kenalanmu!'

"Dia bukan kenalanku! Dia pelangganmu!" Jantungnya makin berdegup sakit saat nama itu diingatkan kembali. "Jadi itu alasanmu menyuruhku ke kedai!? Kalau tau ada Kang Dongho di sana, aku tidak mau ke kedai! Dia begitu menyeramkan! Aku mau pulang, dan sebaiknya kau tidak memberitahukan data pribadiku kepadanya!"

'Aku tidak memberikannya karena itu dia terus memaksaku memanggilmu ke sini! Cepatlah kembali dan selesaikan urusanmu dengannya! Aku tidak mengerti apa apa!'

"Kenta- _san_..." Daehwi memelas sambil kehabisan napas. "Aku benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengannya!"

'Bagaimana kalau hanya berbicara?'

Jantungnya seperti berdenyut sakit mendengar suara Kenta tiba-tiba berubah seperti orang lain. Lebih berat. Lebih maskulin. Suara Dongho. Apa orang itu mendengar teriakannya tadi?

'Tidak perlu bertemu. Hanya berbicara.' Ulangnya. 'Bisa?'

Daehwi berhenti melangkah. Ia ketakutan. Kakinya benar-benar lemas. Kenta mungkin tidak tau kalau dia artis. Cuma dia yang tau. Dan hanya bersama dia juga Kang Dongho terlibat masalah di hotel. Meneguk ludah, Daehwi menggumam. "M-Mm..."

'Aku mau membicarakan masalah di hotel...' Di seberang sana Dongho mengecilkan suaranya dan berdeham. Barangkali dia melihat Kenta yang terbelalak syok. Lalu dia menggeram sendiri. Suaranya jadi tidak sabar. 'Kau di mana sekarang?'

"Ng... di..." Dia melihat sekitar. Sejak di telepon Kenta rasanya dia memang tidak berjalan lagi. Lalu dengan ragu untuk melanjutkan. "Di jembatan dekat deretan _strip mall_..."

Dan kemudian hening. Tak ada jawaban ponsel lagi. Selang beberapa detik, Kenta kembali bersuara, kali ini dengan teriakan. "Daehwi! Apa yang kau katakan kepadanya!?"

"Eh, apa? Aku hanya mengatakan lokasiku! Ada apa?"

"Dia tadi langsung meletakkan gagang teleponku ke meja dan berlari keluar. Dia terlihat marah. Mungkin sekarang dia mengejarmu!"

Mendengarnya Daehwi langsung menganga lebar. Berani taruhan Dongho sebenarnya geram melihat dia yang banyak kabur. Dan mungkin pria itu datang hanya untuk mencekiknya. Si pemilik rambut jamur itu pun panik. Dia menatap ke sekitar. Dia harus berlari ke mana? Dentuman di dadanya semakin kencang. Amat kencang dibanding sebelumnya sampai terasa sesak. Sambil mengabaikan kalimat Kenta yang lainnya, ia genggam ponselnya dengan kedua tangan dan dia berlari ke depan. Tapi baru beberapa langkah dan dia sedang memilih mau jalan yang kanan apa yang kiri, kerah baju belakangnya sudah ditarik oleh seseorang.

Seseorang yang kini terengah-engah. Tudung _hoodie_ -nya telah terbuka—mungkin karena dia berlari ke sini—dan semakin jelas siapa orang itu. Benar-benar Kang Dongho.

Daehwi menatapnya ngeri. Satu tangan Dongho yang lagi bebas benar-benar bisa kapan saja mematahkan tulangnya.

"Kau ada waktu berbicara sekarang?"

Ia sesak napas. Matanya berair. "A-Ada."

"Kita makan sekarang. Kau temani aku." Dan tangan Dongho kini berpindah merangkul lehernya. _Literally_ benar-benar merangkulnya sampai ia nyaris tak bisa bernapas dan mengajaknya jalan seolah sahabat karib yang telah tak bertemu lama.

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

Dongho memilih restoran yang cukup dekat dari tempat dimana mereka bertemu. Sebuah tempat makan pinggiran yang menjual ayam dan bir. Daehwi dia belikan ayam dan soda, sedangkan dia dua porsi ayam dan 3 kaleng bir.

Si rambut jamur sedikit menjengit saat tiba-tiba Dongho melepas _hoodie-_ nya. Tubuh dan kaus oblong di dalamnya basah oleh keringat. Daehwi segera memalingkan wajah begitu Dongho meliriknya dengan pandangan sengit. "Buat apa kau lari terus dariku?"

"M-Maaf... aku sedikit... takut." Bicaranya tertunduk.

"Dari dulu aku cuma mau bicara." Ia makan ayamnya dan membuka kaleng bir. "Tapi kau susah ditemui. Sesibuk apa kau ini? Sampai tak pernah meneleponku? Aku sudah menyuruhmu, kan?"

Apa-apaan ini? Baru saja membuka topik pembicaraan Dongho sudah selayaknya pacar yang posesif. Daehwi menggeleng cepat. Tidak, bukan itu. Pasti ini ada hubungannya dengan kartu agensi yang tempo hari dia berikan kepadanya. Sedikit meringis, Daehwi mengingat kartu itu kini sudah menjadi pembatas buku bahasa inggrisnya.

"Tapi kau cuma memberikannya kepadaku. Aku tidak paham itu buat apa."

Dongho terdiam. Apa jangan-jangan Daehwi belum tau skandal mereka? Dari penampilannya memang bocah itu terlihat seperti kutu buku sih. Badannya yang kurus mungkin karena kebanyakan mencerna buku pelajaran daripada makanan. Ia telan ayam yang barusan ia kunyah dan menegakkan posisi duduknya.

"Jadi begini. Karena permasalahan kemarin di hotel, aku terlibat masalah. Sebenarnya aku bukan orang yang begitu terkenal, tapi permasalahan itu menyulitkanku." Dongho meletakan ponselnya yang sudah menampilkan sebuah berita di layar. Daehwi melihatnya dan tercengang.

"Nah, apa kau paham alur apa yang ingin kubicarakan?"

Lee Daehwi syok. Ini berita baru, selain fakta bahwa Kang Dongho adalah seorang artis. Di artikel yang memang biasa memuat berita J-Pop, terpampang foto-foto dirinya dan Dongho yang baru keluar dari kamar hotel. Juga ada cuplikan kecil foto saat Daehwi dipaksa masuk pria itu ke kamar. Untung mukanya sengaja ditutupi stiker. Tapi... artikel itu sudah di _share_ sampai ribuan kali.

"Intinya aku dikabarkan gay denganmu. Aku sudah kena getahnya, dan tak usah menunggu lama, kemungkinan besar mukamu akan ketahuan publik dan mengalami getah yang sama."

Itu yang Daehwi takutkan.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku tidak paham..."

Dongho menghela napas panjang. Inilah pembicaraan yang sebenarnya dari awal ingin ia bicarakan ke remaja SMA ini, bahkan sejak keluar dari hotel. "Aku hanya ingin minta izin untuk berbohong pada pers, dan mengatakan bahwa kau adalah salah satu staf Pledis. Penerjemah misalnya. Lalu akan dijelaskan, waktu di hotel kita lagi bercanda. Aku menaruh serangga di bajumu, misalnya."

"A-Aa... itu ide bagus. Kenapa tidak langsung katakan?" Daehwi mencoba bertanya karena ia sempat membaca isi artikel yang mengatakan bahwa pihak agensi Pledis belum mau mengkonfirmasi lebih lanjut selain menegaskan kalau berita itu adalah kesalahpahaman.

"Karena kau susah di temui." Dongho tertawa ringan sambil menepuk bahunya. Daehwi sempat meringis panik begitu cengkeraman tangan Dongho semakin erat. Pria itu jelas kesal setengah mati padanya. Tapi ya benar saja. Coba saja Pledis dan Dongho ketahuan bohong, hancur sudah citra dia di mata umum. "Jadi kau setuju?"

"Setuju untuk berbohong kalau aku ini salah satu staf pledis—kalau ada yang bertanya?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyuruhmu sepenuhnya berbohong. Kau harus benar-benar jadi staf pledis. Anggap saja _part time_. Kebetulan aku butuh penerjemah."

"Tapi... aku masih SMA."

"Penerjemah panggilan tak butuh sertifikat. Lagipula kau bisa bahasa Korea dan Jepang. Beberapa temanku masih belum fasih berbahasa di sini."

"Tapi..."

Dongho merangkulnya lagi, kepala mereka makin dekat hingga Daehwi bisa merasakan hembusan napasnya. _Paling tidak kau datang ke agensi kami, menandatangani kontrak bahwa kau adalah staf Pledis. Itu saja. Mau kerja atau tidak sebenarnya kami tak peduli._ Dongho ingin berkata seperti itu tapi citranya menahannya agar tak berkata sedemikian jahatnya. "Aku mohon kau datang besok. Sepulang kau sekolah. Bagaimana?"

"B-Baiklah..."

"Perlu kujemput—agar kau tidak kabur?"

Daehwi menggeleng. "Aku akan datang nanti..."

"Nah." Dongho melepaskan Daehwi dan melihat ayam di piring anak itu belum tersentuh. "Makan yang banyak. Walaupun kau tinggi, kau masih terlalu kurus untuk remaja seusiamu."

Daehwi berkeringat cemas. Perubahaan sifat Dongho kepadanya masih terbilang _random_ dan hatinya belum siap. Dia masih kelewat takut. Apalagi saat Dongho menyodorkan ponselnya sendiri. "Isi nomor ponselmu."

Daehwi ingin menolak tapi otomatis tangannya langsung mengetik nomor ponselnya ke kontak baru. Selesai menyimpan, Daehwi mematikan layar dan meletakkannya kembali ke meja. Dongho melihat dan segera mencari kontak anak itu. Meneleponnya langsung.

Tapi ponsel Daehwi tidak bergetar maupun berbunyi.

"Ponselku mungkin sudah mati, soalnya tadi _lowbatt..."_

Dongho menyambar ponsel Daehwi dari saku jas seragam, dan melihat paling tidak ponselnya masih nyala—sisa 8%—dan tetap tak berbunyi. Pria berusia 23 tahun itu merangkulnya lagi sampai Daehwi menjengit, gemas. "Kau memberikan nomor ponsel yang disengajakan salah, ya?"

"E-Eh? Masa? B-Bukan begitu..."

Masih dengan tangan kanan yang memutari leher Daehwi. Ia menekan beberapa tombol, menunggu sebentar lalu ponselnya berbunyi dengan nomor yang benar di layar. Anak itu ternyata memberikan nomor ponsel yang beda satu angka di akhir. Cara yang bagus untuk menghindari orang asing yang ingin memiliki nomor teleponnya. Seperti Kang Dongho misalnya. Tapi justru itu malah membuat pria dengan tatanan rambut _undercut_ itu geram.

"Siapa namamu?"

"L-Lee... Lee Daehwi."

"Oke, Daehwi. Kau sudah tau namaku?"

Anak itu mengiyakan, kaku.

"Jadi kesimpulan akhirnya..." Dia menegaskan suaranya. "Kalau kau tidak mendatangi Pledis dan menghindariku lagi, maka aku yang akan terus mencarimu."

Mendengar Dongho berbisik seram, Daehwi meneguk ludah dan mengangguk.

Saking pekatnya rasa takut Daehwi dan rasa gemas Dongho, mereka sampai lupa kalau dari belakang ada satu orang yang memotret mereka lagi.

.

.

 **to be continued**

.

.

 **my note**

 **Cerita ini mungkin akan sampai 7 chap. Minimal 1x per bulan update-nya. Lebih dari itu ingetin aja, ya.**

.

.

 **warm regards,**

 **Pieree...**


	4. Pelarian

**previously**

 **Daehwi tak henti-hentinya kabur tiap kali melihat Dongho. Padahal yang pria itu inginkan hanyalah bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan skandal penuh salah paham ini. Karenanya setelah menangkap Daehwi, Dongho membuatnya benar-benar berjanji untuk mendatangi kantor Pledis.**

.

.

 **SHOCK RUN!**

 **Produce 101 by MNet**

 **AR—Altenate Reality**

 **Pieree Present...**

 **(Baekho/Kang Dongho—Lee Daehwi)**

.

.

 **[04: Pelarian]**

.

.

 _Jam 17.00 di Pledis Ent. Alamatnya lihat di kartu. Awas kalau kabur._

Usai bel istirahat berbunyi, di dalam kelas Lee Daehwi menatap nanar layar ponselnya. Baru saja ia menyalakan benda itu, sudah ada 9 _chat_ Ktalk masuk dengan isi yang hampir sama. Biasa, pesan dari Kang Dongho, Baekho, atau apalah sebutannya—yang jelas Daehwi menuliskan nama Harimau di kontaknya. Kemarin orang itu memaksanya berjanji untuk mendatangi kantor agensi Pledis setelah ia pulang sekolah.

Tau begini harusnya ia tak perlu membawa ponsel ke sekolah. Tak ada gunanya juga kalau ia malah merasa di teror seperti ini.

Ia matikan layar ponsel dan menatap hampa kotak bekalnya yang belum tersentuh. Bel istirahat makan siang hanya tersisa 20 menit. Seharusnya Daehwi tidak membuang-buang waktu, perutnya yang kosong sejak pagi harus diisi. Namun baru saja ia menyumpit nasinya, ada siswa lain memutar kursi depan sebanyak 180 derajat dan mendudukinya. Membuat mereka berhadapan.

Daehwi kebingungan sendiri. Dia perhatikan orang yang kini sedang menatapnya lurus. Bibirnya tidak tersenyum, tatapannya tajam dan alisnya menukik layaknya marah—tapi seingat Daehwi itu memang muka kesehariannya Jinyoung. Iya, Bae Jinyoung, siswa keturunan Korea juga, sama sepertinya. Tapi bedanya Jinyoung populer di kalangan para siswi.

Tunggu, buat apa anak ini ke mejanya?

"Ng... halo?"

"Daehwi... kamu punya kenalan artis, ya?"

Pertanyaan itu sudah seperti bom atom di siang bolong. Anak itu memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel, tanpa sapaan pula, lalu tiba-tiba menanyakan hal yang... sensitif, mungkin?

"Kenapa kau menanyakan hal itu?" Daehwi tertawa masam. Mati-matian menahan diri agar suaranya tak bergetar. "Aku tidak kenal artis manapun."

"Kau benar-benar tidak punya kenalan di kalangan artis? Teman, atau saudara? Tidak ada?"

"Tidak..."

Bocah itu berpikir sebentar, alisnya masih berkerut tidak santai. Lantas ia merogoh ponsel dan kemudian menekan-nekan tombol ponselnya.

"Lalu, apa kamu gay?"

"A-Apa?"

 _Pertanyaan apa lagi ini!?_ Daehwi ingin berteriak saja rasanya.

"Aku memfoto kalian berdua. Dia artis Korea yang lagi ramai dibicarakan, kan?"

Bola mata Daehwi terbelalak lebar saat ia melihat ada foto dia dan Dongho ada di layar ponsel Jinyoung. Pose mereka lagi duduk berdua di sebuah meja, membelakangi kamera. Tangan Dongho masih melingkari lehernya. Posisi mereka dekat. Apalagi dengan Dongho yang sedang berbisik ke telinganya. Benar-benar seperti orang pacaran yang lagi bermesraan di bioskop.

"Itu kan... foto dari belakang... bisa jadi orang lain..."

Jinyoung dengan muka tak mau kalah men- _swipe_ layar ponselnya. Kini foto semakin dekat dan terpampang wajah Daehwi yang semakin jelas. Entah kenapa Jinyoung jadi seperti memfotonya dari samping, seperti paparazi.

"Ini jelas sekali dirimu, Daehwi." Jinyoung menggoyangkan ponselnya dan melanjutkan. "Lagipula restoran ayam yang kemarin kau kunjungi itu restoran sekaligus rumahku."

Daehwi melemas di tempatnya terduduk dan memejamkan mata. Sepertinya semua restoran dengan bubuhan unsur Korea harus dia waspadai karena membawa peruntungan buruk untuknya.

"Tolong hapus foto itu..."

"Ah, jadi benar!?"

"Tapi dia bukan siapa-siapaku! Aku tidak gay!"

Daehwi yang panik mendadak menghentikan laju suaranya begitu melihat ada rombongan cewek yang menghampiri mejanya.

"Bae, ayo ke kantin." Salah satunya melirik Daehwi tanpa minat, lalu menarik ujung lengan kemeja Bae Jinyoung. Dilihatnya Jinyoung yang memegang ponsel berisikan foto dua lelaki yang sedang duduk bersamaan. Matanya melotot kaget. "Baekho? Itu Baekho NU'EST?"

Pori-pori wajah Daehwi mengeluarkan keringat dingin. Jangan sampai Jinyoung membeberkan—

"Iya, kemarin Daehwi dan Baekho—yang kau sering bicarakan itu—datang ke restoran rumahku."

Ah.

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

Anggap saja Daehwi baru mengenal Jinyoung selama 5 menit dan anak itu sudah membuat kantung amarahnya terobek-robek. Dengan mata berair Daehwi mengemasi segala perabotan makannya, mengenakan tas, lalu berjalan ke lantai bawah gedung. Remaja berambut cokelat mangkuk itu meninggalkan sekolah tanpa ada yang repot-repot menanyakan alasannya keluar di siang bolong. Sekalipun dia tidak punya teman, dibilang cupu atau lain sebagainya, setidaknya hampir semua staf sekolah mengenalinya.

 _Anak beasiswa asal Korea. Amat berprestasi. Banyak medali olimpiade SMA tingkat nasional yang telah dia dapatkan._

Staf sekolah tak akan menyangka dia bolos. Paling berpikir kalau dia akan mendatangi lomba atau lain sebagainya—terserah apapun itu, Daehwi juga tak peduli. Dia hanya ingin pulang, atau pergi ke mana pun terserah.

Semua karena Bae Jinyoung. Siswa bermuka kecil itu benar-benar parah. Foto-fotonya dengan Dongho disebarkan ke kelas—yang sebenarnya itu kelakuan teman perempuan yang Jinyoung beri tahu. Begitu sadar itu Baekho NU'EST dan dirinya, siswi tersebut berteriak kencang. Jadi banyak yang tertawa dan menunjukkan foto-foto mereka berduaan di resto ke teman-temannya. Daehwi marah, tapi percuma. Tak ada yang mendengarkan. Julukannya pun bertambah.

Gay.

Daehwi gay!

Betapa bencinya ia dengan manusia-manusia di sekolah itu.

"Daehwi!"

Memang sudah firasat, ada suara Jinyoung dari arah belakang. Lelaki yang menjadi idola anak kelas 11 itu berlari sebentar, lalu berhenti di depannya dengan terengah.

"Kau marah?"

Daehwi hanya diam. Tatapannya masih penuh raut kecewa. Apa lagi? Marah? Jelas!

"Aku sudah menghapus data fotonya. Maaf."

"Iya, terima kasih." Daehwi berlalu. "Terima kasih sudah menyebarkannya."

"Hei, kau belum mau memaafkanku? Aku tidak menyangka teman-teman yang lain akan sehisteris itu saat kuperlihatkan foto tadi."

"Ya."

Sebuah 'ya' yang dari nadanya terdengar sebaliknya.

Bae Jinyoung mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri, frustasi juga. Seperti menghadapi perempuan. "Aku sudah dimaafkan nih? Kalau begitu aku balik ke sekolah. _Bye_."

Jinyoung pikir dengan teriakannya tadi ke Daehwi—yang tetap berjalan pergi—akan direspons, tapi ternyata tidak. Daehwi malah melirik ke rumah keduanya—Takada-Q—di ujung jalan, segeralah lelaki kurus itu ke sana dengan langkah cepat. Kenta punya ruangan staf yang bisa mencegah Jinyoung mengikutinya lagi.

Jinyoung melirik lagi ke belakang, sekilas, ke arah Daehwi berlari. Karena tak lagi melangkah, ia agak tertinggal jauh. Sebenarnya permasalahan dengan Daehwi bisa saja ia lupakan. Toh, Daehwi bukan teman dekatnya. Mereka hanya satu kelas di SMA yang sama. Oh, dan lahir di tempat yang sama pula, Korea. Namun kenapa Daehwi yang marah seolah mengganjalnya? Ia pun segera berbalik, mencoba sekali lagi untuk minta maaf sungguh-sungguh.

"Daehwi—"

Panggilan itu Jinyoung ucapkan, tapi ternyata bukan hanya dia saja yang memanggil nama Lee Daehwi. Di depan dia—dan juga di depan Daehwi—nyatanya sudah ada seorang pria tinggi dengan kunci mobil di tangannya. Dia baru keluar dari kedai Takada-Q. Bae Jinyoung mengernyit. Rasanya ia familiar dengan sosok itu—ah, Baekho. Baekho NU'EST?

Pria berjaket hitam itu menatap Jinyoung sesaat. Wajar, tadi mereka berdua memanggil Daehwi di waktu yang bersamaan. Lalu ia melihat Daehwi lagi. "Bukannya ini masih jam sekolah? Kenapa kalian berdua ada di sini? Terutama kau, Daehwi."

Daehwi terdiam. Ia ingin bertanya ada urusan apa lagi Dongho mendatangi Takada-Q, tapi Kenta tiba-tiba keluar dari kedai sambil sumringah. "Ah, Daehwi- _kun_. Dongho- _san_ sudah menyewa tempat kita untuk makan-makan pada hari minggu malam. Pastikan kau datang jam lebih cepat, ya."

Daehwi yang masih kaku di tempatnya menelan ludah. Tiga manusia yang sedang berbicara dengannya seperti akan membuat kepalanya sumpek. Inginnya berlari pergi—entahlah, sudah seperti insting saat dijepit masalah, mungkin? Tapi ia tau kali ini tak akan bisa menyelesaikan satu pun masalah.

 _Mungkin, ada satu cara..._

Dia pegang tangan Dongho yang tak jauh darinya, lalu menatap pria berwajah maskulin itu dengan pandangan memelas. "Aku mau ke kantormu. Kau menyuruhku ke sana, kan? Ayo pergi sekarang."

"Ha?"

Kali ini Dongho, Kenta serta Jinyoung bereaksi bersamaan. Terutama Dongho saat ada anak SMA yang ia kenal amat anti dengannya tiba-tiba menyentuh tangannya—menggenggam erat malah walau dengan gemetar.

Dongho mengerjap sekali, lalu membalas genggaman Daehwi.

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

Mobil berjalan pelan menelusuri jalan. Daehwi diam saja di tempatnya terduduk, dan di sebelahnya, di bangku kemudi, Dongho meliriknya heran. Ingin bertanya, tapi apa sebaiknya basa-basi dulu?

"Sekolahmu pulang cepat?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau sudah berkeliaran di luar sekolah?"

"..."

"Lagi ada masalah?"

Daehwi mau menatapnya, tapi tidak jadi. Dia terlihat takut. "Tidak."

"Siapa anak yang tadi mengejarmu?"

"Teman sekelas."

"Ah... kalian bertengkar?"

"Dia menyebarkan fotoku denganmu." Daehwi terus terang sekalipun wajahnya ia hadapkan ke jendela. "Bukan salah dia 100% tapi entah kenapa aku kesal."

"Jadi kau ingin kabur darinya, begitu?" Baru kali ini Daehwi mendengar Dongho mendengus geli. Tapi saat remaja itu menatapnya, Dongho terlihat kecewa. "Jangan dibiasakan. Kau terlalu sering lari dari masalah."

"Itu bukan masalah sepele! Fotomu bersamaku kemarin, dia sebarkan ke kelas!"

"Bukannya kau tinggal bilang, kalau kita tidak punya hubungan apa-apa?"

"Mereka mana percaya!"

"Lalu kau malah lari? Itu semakin membuat mereka percaya kalau kita ada hubungan."

Daehwi menelan ludah. Keputusannya untuk pergi bersama Dongho memang pilihan yang salah dari awal. Di sini ia malah seperti terjebak. Terutama saat ia membuka _seatbelt_ -nya, tangan Dongho dengan cepat menahannya. "Kita sepuluh menit lagi sampai. Diam dulu di situ."

"Aku pusing. Aku mau turun."

Mobil pun berhenti. Daehwi kaget, ia pikir Dongho sengaja menghentikannya di tengah jalan, namun nyatanya di depan ada lampu merah. Mungkin ini kesempatannya juga untuk melepaskan diri dari Dongho—tapi tidak begitu Dongho menahan tangannya—bukan satu, tapi kedua tangannya. Kali ini digenggam layaknya borgol. Dongho semakin mendekat. Daehwi panik. Tubuhnya sudah terhimpit sisi kabin mobil.

"Lari dari masalah hanya menunda, tidak menyelesaikan. Hei, lihat aku."

Daehwi memejamkan matanya yang kini berair. Ia tidak tau kenapa, sejak bertemu dengan pria bernama Kang Dongho ini air matanya cepat mengalir. Sejak kapan dia jadi cengeng? Seingatnya ia pernah tergores dan mengalami pendarahan hebat di daun kupingnya, namun ia sama sekali tidak menangis. Lalu kenapa seperti ini?

Apa karena hatinya jadi lemah?

Sekarang hatinya sakit sekali. Kepalanya pun serasa mau pecah. Mengingat semakin hari permasalahan di kehidupannya semakin banyak.

Hampir 10 detik suasana di kabin mobil senyap tak ada suara, tangan Dongho melonggar. Pria itu tak berkomentar lagi dan menjalankan mobilnya. Lampu lalu lintas rupanya sudah hijau.

Di ujung tempat duduknya, tubuh Daehwi menjadi rileks, tidak setegang tadi. Tapi dia tetap enggan membuka mata. Dirinya menangis, sesenggukan. Di kepalanya terproyeksi masalah yang terus menimpanya. Ia merutuk diri. Pusing. Penat.

Dan Dongho menatapnya iba. Ia pun memutar arah kendaraannya melaju.

"Maaf."

Dongho berdeham pelan.

"Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu menangis."

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

Daehwi ingat, saat beberapa tahun yang lalu, ketika dia masih tinggal bersama ibu dan ayahnya di Korea, Daehwi gemar sekali berlari kencang menerobos angin lapangan. Saat SD kedua kakinya masih pendek. Tubuh mungilnya gampang dibawa ke mana saja. Ia bahkan sempat menjuarai lomba lari maraton tingkat provinsi.

Hanya saja ketika ia menginjak ranah SMP, tubuhnya meninggi pesat layaknya tanaman yang sering disiram. Sayang karena tidak diimbangi pola makan yang benar, tubuh yang kurus membuatnya tak bertenaga sehingga ia mulai mengurangi kebiasaannya berlari.

Puncaknya saat ada sebuah masalah yang menimpa keluarganya. Setelah sang ayah meninggal, dia menghadapi tagihan hutang keluarga yang membeludak. Ibu dan dirinya terpaksa akan dipekerjakan ke Amerika sebagai buruh pabrik.

Tapi Daehwi kabur. Dia tidak ke Amerika. Dia ke Jepang untuk mengambil beasiswa SMA yang sudah susah payah dia dapatkan—walau tanpa restu ibunya.

Sejak itulah, Daehwi memiliki hobi baru.

Masih sama, berlari, namun menjadi berlari dari masalah.

Daehwi cuma punya satu pikiran kala itu;

Tak masalah ibunya marah atau kecewa. Ia yakin dirinya akan sukses, mendapatkan pekerjaan layak, sehingga dapat membantu ibunya melunasi hutang di masa depan.

Tapi sekali lagi hal _itu_ benar. Dongho benar.

Ia hanya _lari_ dari masalah.

Dan hanya _menunda_.

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

Merasa badannya mulai mati rasa oleh pegal, Daehwi membuka mata secara perlahan.

Dia berkedip tiga kali, membiarkan matanya beradaptasi sebentar dengan cahaya sore yang redup. Lalu terlihatlah sosok Dongho di bangku kemudi sebelahnya—karena posisi tidurnya membelakangi jendela, pria bermarga Kang itu jadi tepat di hadapannya. Dia sudah menyandarkan kursinya ke belakang, dan dia sedang sibuk memainkan ponsel sambil meminum bir kalengan.

Daehwi terlonjak, menyadarkan dirinya bahwa saat ini ia masih di mobil pria itu. Bahkan diselimuti oleh jaket kulit hitam yang tadinya Dongho pakai.

Jadi dari tadi dia ketiduran? Sudah berapa lama dia tidur di sini? Apa mereka sudah sampai ke kantor Pledis?

Tiba-tiba mata tajam Dongho melirik. Daehwi refleks memejamkan mata, mencoba tak bernapas.

Pura-pura tidur.

Pinggang kurusnya lantas dicengkeram dan Daehwi memekik geli. Dirinya langsung bangkit terduduk dan menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Suara yang tadi ia keluarkan rasanya terdengar aneh.

"Bangun, dasar anak malas." Dongho hanya tersenyum geli. "Lihat ke arah jendelamu."

Daehwi sontak menoleh ke arah jendela yang ditunjuk oleh Dongho, dan di detik berikutnya mulutnya terbuka lebar. Ia amat terkesima.

Saat ini mobil Dongho parkirkan di gedung parkir teratas mall—ini bahkan bukan tempat untuk memarkirkan mobil karena mereka benar-benar di wilayah tanpa pagar pengaman standar. Ini bukan soal kenapa Dongho bisa menempatkan mobilnya di sini, melainkan pemandangan yang terlihat amat jelas dari sini.

Langit ungu jingga. Matahari terbenam. Lampu-lampu kuning jalanan dan gedung kota nyala dengan warna senada. Angin sore yang tak berhenti mengusap wajahnya.

Ini pemandangan yang jarang sekali ia lihat. Walau dia tinggal di apartemen, ia cuma tinggal di lantai 5 yang notabene hanya bisa melihat jendela apartemen sebelah. Apalagi biasanya jam segini ia sudah berkutat dengan buku pelajaran, hingga larut malam.

"Ah... indahnya..."

"Aku biasa ke sini kalau lagi banyak masalah." Dongho bersuara. "Tempat pertama di Jepang yang bisa membiarkanku tenang. "

Usai malam mulai mendominasi, Daehwi memperbaiki posisi duduknya dan balas menatap Dongho. Pria itu melanjutkan.

"Ini tempat pelarianku. Seperti yang kau bilang; _indah_ , kan?"

Pria 23 tahun itu tersenyum, lalu kembali bersandar ke kursinya untuk menyeruput bir.

"Soal kata-kataku tadi, aku minta maaf. Semua orang punya cara _berlari_ yang berbeda-beda, bukan?"

"Mm... maafkan aku juga." Daehwi menunduk. "Tapi kupikir orang sepertimu menggunakan alkohol dan rokok untuk pelarian..."

"Aku juga minum dan merokok di sini."

Daehwi melirik tajam ke bir yang lagi Dongho pegang.

"Ini bir non alkohol. Sore ini aku juga lagi tidak bisa merokok. Ada bayi tidur di mobil."

Daehwi cemberut. Dia tau dirinya sedang diejek. Segeralah ia menghempaskan jaket Dongho yang dari tadi menyelimuti pahanya ke sang pemilik. "Pakai. Nanti kau kedinginan. Aku orangnya tahan dingin."

"Manusia kurus sepertimu tahan dingin?"

"Aku bahkan bisa makan es krim di suhu seperti ini."

Alis Dongho mengkerut tak percaya. "Coba buktikan? Aku beli es krim tadi."

Daehwi melihat Dongho mengambil sebuah bungkusan di kursi belakang. Ternyata di sana sudah sebungkus plastik penuh cemilan keripik, beragam makanan manis seperti _yogurt_ dan es krim, juga beberapa kaleng bir kosong. Barangkali Dongho menyempatkan diri belanja di minimarket pinggir jalan sebelum ke sini.

"Ada rasa _belgian chocolate_ dan _vanilla caramel_." Dongho melihat dua _tube_ wadah es krim Haagen Dazs tanpa menyadari mata Daehwi yang berbinar karenanya. "Kau mau rasa apa?"

"Apa saja." Daehwi jaga _image_. Lalu dia melirik Dongho lagi begitu dia sudah diserahkan yang rasa cokelat. "Sebenarnya... aku mau yang vanila. Boleh tukar?"

"Tidak."

"Ah, _Hyung_ , _please_..." Daehwi memohon. Tapi tidak dengan wajah memelas, melainkan muka tak sabar. Tangannya terulur mau meraih _tube_ es krim. Dongho kali ini tertawa sampai matanya menyipit.

"Kemana rasa seganmu yang dulu, hah?"

Daehwi seolah tersadar, lalu mereka berdua tertawa. Tentu pada akhirnya Daehwi lah yang mendapatkan rasa vanila.

.

.

 **to be continued**

.

.

 **my note**

 **Kalau kalian peka, sebenarnya kemarin ada tokoh Yoo Seonho yang kuselipin di cerita. Tapi udah kuubah cast Seonho-nya jadi Baejin. Perannya tidak terlalu banyak, tapi mungkin kelak akan berguna. Lalu apa ada yang bisa nebak: kira-kira mana yang bakal suka duluan? Dongho atau Daehwi?**

.

.

 **warm regards,**

 **Pieree...**


	5. Peringatan

**previously**

 **Akibat Bae Jinyoung, skandal Dongho dan Daehwi terbongkar di SMA Nayana. Masalah tersebut harus segera diselesaikan sebelum memperburuk keadaan mereka berdua.**

.

.

 **SHOCK RUN!**

 **Produce 101 by MNet**

 **AR—Altenate Reality**

 **Pieree Present...**

 **(Baekho/Kang Dongho—Lee Daehwi)**

.

.

 **[05: Peringatan]**

.

.

Ini hari Senin, sebuah hari yang bisa jadi malapetaka buat Lee Daehwi.

Bagaimana tidak? Mengingat Jumat kemarin dia kabur dari sekolah begitu foto-fotonya bersama Kang Dongho tersebar di kelas.

Ya, lagi-lagi kabur. Sebuah imej yang buruk; memberikan petanda bahwa Daehwi membenarkan permasalahan yang menjadi topik utama satu kelas kala itu: Lee Daehwi memiliki hubungan dengan salah satu artis Korea lelaki. Daehwi seorang gay.

Padahal dia hanya tidak tahan dengan cekikikan dan sorakan ramai orang-orang. Semuanya membuatnya pusing dan ingin lompat dari atap gedung sekolah. Apalagi mengingat semua tuduhan mereka tidak ada yang benar—ingat, tidak-ada-yang-benar.

Semua salah paham, tapi mana ada yang percaya.

Daehwi mencoba membenarkan syal merah yang melingkari lehernya dan meyakinkan diri.

Saat ini dia berada di dalam toilet laki-laki di lantai satu—tempat ia bersembunyi saat sadar ia masuk sekolah terlalu pagi. Dirinya sibuk berdoa dalam hati. Begitu satu menit terlewat, ia beranikan diri melangkah keluar bilik toilet dan jalan cepat ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai dua.

Kepalanya menunduk dalam. Sebisa mungkin dia hindari kontak mata dengan orang-orang yang ia lewati—yang ada kemungkinan dengar desas-desus tentang dirinya.

Bukannya lebay atau apa, Daehwi pun syok begitu kemarin membaca artikel tentang Dongho.

Ini memang telat, tapi ia baru tau kalau sejak awal tahun, nama Kang Dongho alias Baekho memang menjadi sorotan publik—bahkan dunia internasional—karena kehadirannya di acara survival ternama Korea, Produce 101. Begitu acara _idol_ itu selesai dengan sukses besar, Dongho dan keempat member timnya memutuskan debut di Jepang, yang tentunya amat sangat disambut hangat oleh para penggemar.

Kalau ada murid sekolah yang tidak tau siapa Dongho pun, pasti ada orang yang memberi tahu mereka tentang keeksisan Kang Dongho dan acara tersebut di mata warganet.

Namun masalah ini tak sesepele perkiraan awalnya.

"Hey, pacar si artis udah datang tuh..." Seorang perempuan menyeletuk begitu Daehwi memasuki kelas.

Daehwi menelan ludah, dan mati-matian hanya memfokuskan pandangan ke mejanya yang berada di tengah.

"Sousuke, si Daehwi kan gay, tembak dia gih! Kau kan gay juga!"

"Enak saja!"

Tawa mereka benar-benar membuat Daehwi takut mengangkat kepala. Dia hanya duduk di mejanya, mengambil buku lalu pura-pura belajar. Sementara anak kelas lain masih menjadikannya bahan lelucon yang sebenarnya tidak lucu sama sekali.

"Daehwi enak ya bisa pacaran sama artis. Aku juga ingin!"

"Artis mana ada yang mau!"

"Sama Daehwi yang culun begitu saja ada artis yang mau kok!"

Tertawa lagi satu kelas.

Percuma. Daehwi di mejanya hanya bisa mengatupkan mulut rapat-rapat, bahkan membenamkan wajahnya ke syal tebal nan panjang yang melingkari lehernya. Hatinya sakit. Matanya mulai berair. Harusnya ia datang saat bel masuk sekolah berbunyi.

"Si Kang Dongho siapalah itu pasti rabun dikit, ya!"

"Iya, jadi gay kok tidak selektif—"

 **BRAK!**

Tiba-tiba ada suara keras yang menghantam meja. Bukan dari Daehwi. Semuanya langsung menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Bae Jinyoung yang duduk di bangkunya. Anak itu terlihat dingin, ekspresi yang sering dia tampilkan. Tapi kali ini lebih seram. Sedangkan di atas mejanya ada satu kepalan tangan yang membulat kuat. Tangan itu yang menghasilkan suara tadi.

"Ada guru di depan. Tolong diam sebentar."

Secara bersamaan lagi, semuanya baru sadar bahwa sudah ada guru di depan kelas—tepat di depan papan tulis. Sang guru mengusap tengkuknya, panik. "Tidak apa. Saya hanya ingin memanggil Lee Daehwi."

"Ah, aku?" Daehwi mencicit dari mejanya.

"Iya, tolong datang ke ruang kepala sekolah. Ada yang mau dibicarakan."

Ah, ada cobaan apa lagi ini?

Dari meja lain, Bae Jinyoung menelan ludah. Rasa ibanya semakin kentara.

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

tepat tiga menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Daehwi di panggil ke ruang tamu khusus. Di sana sudah ada kepala sekolah, guru budi pekerti dan juga wali kelasnya. Kombinasi yang cukup mengerikan bagi Lee Daehwi, apa lagi mereka membawa topik yang sudah ketebak.

Tiga orang itu membahas permasalahan dia bersama Kang Dongho.

Daehwi hanya bisa menjawab dengan embel-embel 'ini hanya salah paham, dia dan Dongho adalah teman dekat, dan kejadian di hotel hanya bercanda', karena ia sendiri pun takut apa yang ia ceritakan nantinya akan berbeda dengan yang Dongho bicarakan ke publik—oh ya Tuhan, ia bahkan tidak berani mengikuti rencana Dongho yang menyuruhnya mengaku sebagai staf penerjemah Pledis.

Sambil diceramahi, Daehwi hanya bisa mencengkeram erat kain celananya. Dirinya semakin berjengit saat beasiswanya dibahas dipembicaraan tersebut.

"Untuk saat ini kami percaya. Tapi kalau kami dengar berita lainnya yang membenarkan bahwa kalian memiliki hubungan terlarang, perkataan kami sebelumnya tidak main-main. Baesiswamu akan kami lepas."

Masalahnya kini semakin bertambah.

Daehwi nyaris jatuh merosot menduduki lantai begitu sudah dipersilahkan keluar. Dirinya bingung setengah mati. Kalimat Dongho ada benarnya, ia yang terlalu lama menunda. Kalau saja dia cepat membuat kesepakatan dengan Dongho secara resmi, mungkin hal ini tak akan sesulit sekarang.

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

Transisi cuaca dari musim gugur ke musim dingin memang menyiksa.

Apabila memakai baju hangat biasa, maka kau akan kedinginan; dan juga, apabila memakai mantel berlapis nan ekstra tebal, maka di jam-jam tertentu seperti siang ini, kau akan kepanasan sampai berkeringat.

Dongho dengan menggerutu memasuki kantor Pledis sambil membuka jaket tebalnya. Dia gantung di _hanger_ samping pintu dan menyapa beberapa staf yang belalu lalang. Keringat dingin membasahi leher dan dahinya.

"JR menunggumu di ruang biasa." Ujar salah satu wanita yang membawa notes kecil. Dia menatap Dongho. "Sepertinya dia sedang kesal. Kau membuatnya marah—lagi?"

"Mungkin."

Tanpa basa-basi Dongho berjalan ke ruangan yang ia tuju. Dan benar saja, Jonghyun alias JR sudah menempati salah satu bangku sofanya sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Kepalanya geleng-geleng melihat Dongho yang dengan santai menyapanya.

"Siang. Kau sudah makan?"

"Kang Dongho..."

Dongho menjilat bibirnya sendiri, juga menunduk sambil bersandar di bingkai pintu, begitu sang ketua grup NU'EST ini sudah menyebut nama lengkapnya. Sepertinya ia salah pilih kalimat sapaan untuk Jonghyun.

"Sudah kubilang berapa kali, selesaikan masalahmu secepatnya."

"Masalah skandal gay? Itu aman, santai saja. Kulihat berita itu juga semakin tenggelam."

"Aman? Tenggelam? Dari mana? Aku membaca artikel baru di forum, kalau orang yang kau bawa ke hotel itu sudah diketahui identitasnya. Anak sekolah di bawah umur, Dongho. Yang benar saja?"

"Artikel?" Dongho mendekat karena Jonghyun merebahkan ponsel layar lebarnya di atas meja.

Dia lihat foto kartu pelajar Lee Daehwi, seorang lelaki berusia 16 tahun lengkap dengan pakaian SMA, terpampang di media. Dari yang tertulis di sana, identitas itu mereka dapatkan dari cuitan heboh _twitter_ beberapa murid SMA Nayana. Gambar ciri-ciri Daehwi dan _lelaki_ yang Dongho bawa ke hotel dicocoklogikan berdasarkan postur, rambut, tas dan juga sepatu—berhubung anak itu memang tidak punya banyak variasi barang.

Dongho mengeluh dalam hati.

Oke, ini jelas tidak semudah yang ia bayangkan.

Pantas Jonghyun yang biasanya paling kalem dalam menghadapi masalah tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini.

"Akan kupanggil dia... besok."

"Minggu lalu kau juga bilang seperti itu. Tapi mana buktinya? Dia tidak datang."

"Dia memang sulit disuruh ke sini."

"Aku juga dengar omongan, Jumat kemarin kau sempat naik mobil bersama Lee Daehwi, tapi tidak ke kantor?"

"Ah... itu..."

Sial. Pasti Minhyun yang memberitahu Jonghyun—salah dia juga yang keceplosan bicara sedang mengantar Daehwi pulang saat Minhyun meneleponnya kemarin malam.

"Dongho."

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak benar-benar gay, kan?"

Dongho mengernyit. Alis tebalnya bertautan.

"Sejauh ini aku masih percaya kejadian di hotel itu adalah kesalah pahaman. Jangan kecewakan NU'EST, dan juga fans." Jonghyun mengambil ponselnya dan pergi begitu saja, meninggalkan Dongho yang masih berpikir.

"Aku? Gay?"

Dia tertawa, tapi terbayang wajah Daehwi yang banyak tertawa di malam itu. Pemandangan yang unik. Nyaris tak pernah anak itu tersenyum begitu lebar sebelumnya. Buru-buru ia menggeleng.

"Yang benar saja."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan itu tiba-tiba saja ponselnya berdering. Dia melihat nama orang di layar ponsel. Dirinya sedikit berjengit.

 _ **Lee Daehwi is calling ...**_

Tumben anak ini berani meneleponnya.

"Ya?" Dongho menjawab pelan.

'Mm... Dongho _-sshi_...' Suaranya terdengar pelan, lembut dan takut-takut. 'Apa kabar?'

 _Apa kabar,_ katanya?

"Ah." Dongho menyentuh dada kirinya. Tidak tau kenapa jantungnya berdebar keras sekali.

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa tiba-tiba rasa senang menjalarinya?

'Aku mau membicarakan soal skandal. Apa aku sudah bisa bilang ke orang-orang kalau aku ini staf Pledis? Seperti apa yang kita bicarakan kemarin?'

Hati Kang Dongho mencelus begitu obrolan soal skandal langsung diungkit. Perasaan menyenangkan barusan hilang seketika. Tentu saja Daehwi menelepon Kang Dongho bukan karena tanpa alasan. Pertanyaan tadi hanyalah basa-basi semata. Tak dijawab pun Daehwi tak akan peduli. Memikirkan hal itu saja Dongho langsung kesal sendiri.

"Jadi intinya kau meneleponku untuk membahas masalah skandal?"

'Ng... iya. Tadi aku ditanya pihak sekolah.' Lalu ia mengecilkan suara. 'Kalau aku terbukti tidur di hotel bersamamu, maka aku akan terkena hukuman.'

Alis Dongho mengernyit.

 _Benar basa-basi rupanya..._

Jantungnya berdetak tak nyaman. Ini bukan perasaan suka atau gembira. Lebih ke rasa... tersulut?

Ya, tersulut. Entah kenapa ada rasa marah yang ingin keluar.

"Bukannya kita memang tidur bersama di hotel?"

'Eh!?' Daehwi panik. 'A-Aku tidur di depan pintu, tidak persis bersamamu.'

"Itu kau ingat. Jelaskan seperti itu ke mereka."

'Pasti mereka pikir aku mengada-ada.'

Dongho jadi ingat waktu itu CCTV hotel lagi rusak, sehingga tak ada bukti yang mendukung alibi tersebut. "Hukuman apa yang sekolah berikan padamu?"

'Beasiswaku akan dicabut.'

Suatu fakta yang mengejutkan. "Oh, kau anak beasiswa?"

'Kalau beasiswaku dicabut, aku lebih dari skakmat.'

Dongho membalas cepat. "Tidak kabur lagi?"

'Kabur?'

"Waktu aku mau membicarakan cara untuk meluruskan masalah ini bersamamu, kau selalu kabur-kaburan, kan?" Dongho hanya berbicara sesuai apa yang ia pikirkan. "Sekarang kabur lagi saja."

'M-Mana bisa... beasiswaku dipertaruhkan... dan juga aku tidak pernah tidur denganmu, aku pun tidak gay!'

"Itu semua terjadi karena kau menolak kerja sama dari awal!"

Suara Dongho mengeras, namun segeralah ia menenangkan diri dan menghela napas panjang.

"Sejak pertama kali skandal itu diangkat ke dunia maya, popularitas nama, grup dan agensiku sudah dipertaruhkan. Aa, iya, kau mana peduli dengan itu." Desisnya. "Kalau aja aku mau, sekarang aku bisa menertawakan nasibmu. Atau kalau lebih jahat lagi, aku bisa balas dendam menidurimu, merekamnya kalau perlu, lalu memberikan ke sekolahmu. Biar kita hancur sama-sama."

Di sambungan ponsel Daehwi terdiam. Ia sepertinya kesulitan membalas kata-kata Dongho yang kelewat jujur. Dongho sendiri pun menahan kata 'maaf' atas kelancangannya dalam berbicara. Tapi tidak tau kenapa ia jadi ingin melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa membuat jera Lee Daehwi.

Mungkin sebuah _kebohongan_ bisa dia gunakan.

Dan juga jera karena sempat membuatnya senang di awal ia meneleponnya.

"Aku baru saja bilang ke pers kalau aku gay."

'A-Apa...?'

"Dan aku sudah minta maaf karena meniduri anak dibawah umur."

'D-Do-Dongho- _ssi_ , kau bilang itu ke pers!?'

"Ya. Aku malas memikirkan kebohongan untuk menutupi masalah kita. Dibilang salah paham dan diceritakan yang benar pun netizen tak akan percaya." Jelasnya. "Selamat, beasiswamu mungkin akan dicabut sebentar lagi."

'Kau bercanda... pasti kau bercanda...' Kini suara Daehwi serak. Sepertinya dia akan menangis.

"Temui aku di kantor. Kita bicarakan bersama-sama."

'Ta-Tapi...'

"Kalau kau menunda lagi, berlari lah. Kabur." Dongho berujar pelan dan sengaja menyakitkan. "Itu sudah sering kau lakukan, bukan?"

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

Dengan keringat dingin bercucuran Lee Daehwi sampai di kantor Pledis pada jam 18.00 tepat, sore menjelang malam. Dia menjelaskan ingin bertemu Baekho pada salah satu staf, lalu dia di antar ke sebuah ruangan. Di sana ada Dongho, dan empat member _boy_ grup NU'EST lainnya—Daehwi familiar dengan muka-muka itu sekalipun saat ini mereka tidak mengenakan _make up_.

Saat mata mereka semua mengarah padanya, Daehwi menarik syal yang ia kenakan sampai menutupi hidungnya yang memerah. Sepertinya dia disuruh masuk di saat yang kurang tepat. Mungkin mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang penting.

"Ah, ini anaknya?" Choi Minki berkomentar. "Sini, sini, duduk dulu."

Sebelum menuruti Minki, Dongho berdiri dan menarik tangan Daehwi untuk keluar ruangan. Dibawanya anak itu ke sebuah ruangan kecil yang kosong.

"Kau datang rupanya."

Jujur saja Dongho agak kaget. Ia kira Daehwi tak akan pernah menginjakkan kaki ke kantor. Mendadak rasa kasihan muncul begitu melihat wajah pucat Daehwi yang terus menatapnya penuh harap.

"Aku... ingin menyesaikan masalah kita." Daehwi memulai. Dia tidak bisa tenang, napasnya terengah, dan tangannya terus mencengkeram baju dongho.

"Caranya?"

"Aku tidak tau. Tadi siang kau menyuruhku ke sini."

"Sayangnya sudah terlambat. Kalau dari kemarin kau mudah diajak ke sini, mungkin permasalahan kita akan cepat selesai."

"Untuk saat ini, ada hal yang bisa kulakukan? Mungkin untuk memperbaiki apa pun..."

"Kubilang semua ini sudah terlambat—"

"Apa pun! Akan kulakukan apa pun!" Daehwi mengeraskan suaranya sampai Dongho sedikit terbelalak. Apalagi saat ia melihat wajah Daehwi yang kini memerah. Air mata sudah mengalir bertetes-tetes. Tatapan anak itu hanya terarah padanya dan sembab—sepertinya ia sudah menangis beberapa kali sebelum ke sini. Dongho sampai tak bisa berkata-kata.

Apakah kebohongan kecilnya keterlaluan?

Begitu kasihan ia melihatnya.

Dongho lantas menarik Lee Daehwi perlahan dan memeluknya erat. Dia tepuk beberapa kali punggung Daehwi lalu berujar pelan.

"Sekarang kau sudah tau dampak buruk lari dari masalah, kan? Mau mengulanginya lagi?"

Kepala Daehwi menggeleng cepat.

"Baguslah. Kau harus bersyukur karena aku bohong soal itu."

Daehwi tersentak. Ia lantas mendorong Dongho, namun lelaki 22 tahun itu menahan posisi mereka. "A-Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku bohong soal: _sudah mengatakan iya soal skandalku bersamamu ke wartawan_. Aku belum bilang apa-apa."

"Apa? Kau bohong?" Daehwi memberontak ingin dilepaskan, tapi satu tangan Dongho di pundak dan satunya lagi di pinggang membuat ia benar-benar terkunci. Tidak bisa bergerak. "Lepaskan aku! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu!"

"Sudah kubilang, seharusnya kau bersyukur sekarang, kau bisa mencegah hal buruk itu terjadi."

Bersamaan dengan kalimat itu daehwi dilepaskan olehnya. Murid SMA itu terjatuh di lantai.

"Ah, _sorry_." Sambil sedikit panik melihat tubuh kurus itu menghantam lantai yang dingin. Ia coba menawarkan tangan untuk membuat Daehwi kembali berdiri, tapi siswa SMA itu membuang muka.

"Kenapa? Bercandaanku keterlaluan?"

Bukan jawaban, tapi Daehwi membalasnya dengan teriakan kencang.

"Aku membencimu!"

.

.

 **\- x x x -**

.

.

Kang Dongho orang gila, Daehwi tak habis pikir.

Dirinya sudah nangis lima kali di sekolah. Stres berkepanjangan sampai ia sama sekali tidak bisa fokus mencerna pelajaran hari ini. Semua karena memikirkan apa nasib sial yang akan mendatanginya lagi setelah Dongho mengiyakan skandal permasalahannya. Apalagi dengan identitas yang sudah tersebar di sekolah maupun dunia maya, juga beasiswa yang terlepas dari genggamannya.

Apa yang lebih buruk dari itu semua? Daehwi bahkan sampai terbesit pikiran untuk mengakhiri hidupnya dengan cara lompat dari gedung.

Dan nyatanya apa? Dongho membohonginya.

Oke, Dongho mungkin memang muak melihatnya yang sering lari dari masalah. Pria itu juga bilang ia harusnya bersyukur Pledis belum memverifikasi apa-apa ke pers. Tapi semua ini sudah keterlaluan. Memangnya lucu kalau seandainya dia sudah meregang nyawa, tapi tau-tau ini cuma akal-akalan Dongho membuatnya kapok?

"Lee Daehwi."

Daehwi menelan ludah begitu ada suara Dongho yang berada di belakangnya. Sejak tau Dongho hanya berbohong, Daehwi memang langsung pergi dari kantor Pledis—entahlah, mungkin 'kabur' memang pilihan yang paling melekat pada dirinya. Tapi ia tidak kaget dengan kehadiran Dongho di belakangnya.

"Aku minta maaf."

Suara maskulin itu terlontar pelan. Persis seperti cara Bae Jinyoung meminta maaf, tapi kali ini lebih terdengar tulus dan menyesal. Daehwi menghentikan langkahnya dan menghela napas panjang. Meski hatinya belum memaafkan Baejin, ia tau anak itu berusaha melindunginya dari hujatan teman sekelas. Tak ada salahnya juga kan kalau dia memperbaiki kebiasaan buruknya, dan memaafkan Kang Dongho?

Setengah kepala Daehwi yang terbungkus syal tebal menoleh. Pakaian Dongho masih sama seperti saat dia di dalam kantor. Tanpa jaket, hanya kaus lengan panjang yang mungkin tak akan melindunginya dari udara dingin. Pria yang kini rambut _under cut_ -nya ditata turun itu tak memikirkan apa-apa lagi untuk mengejarnya sampai ke stasiun kereta.

"Pulanglah, kau akan mati kedinginan."

"Maafkan aku dulu."

"Belum mau. Hatiku masih kacau."

Dongho mengusap tangannya yang kini membeku. Udara sore menjelang malam musim gugur memang menusuk daging. "Biarkan kita selesaikan ini dulu. Jangan jadi panjang. Masalah utama kita belum selesai."

Sekarang Daehwi berbalik dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang masih merengut. Tapi buru-buru ia melepaskan syal panjangnya dan membungkus leher dan bahu Dongho dengan kain itu. "Lagi pula kenapa kau berbohong padaku? Kau pikir itu lucu? Kau sudah nyaris membuatku gila, tau."

Dongho ingin menjawab, tapi suaranya tak keluar. Dia harus bilang apa?

 _Ya supaya kau tidak lari dari masalah lagi_ , begitu? Sepertinya tidak. Daehwi memiliki hati sensitif seperti perempuan. Mengatakan hal sejujur itu seperti menyiram bensin ke api. Atau _hanya kalimat spontan karena kecewa dengan topik yang kau bahas saat meneleponku pagi ini?_

Itu jujur, tapi membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Dan juga kalau dipikir-pikir, emosinya memang langsung meluap begitu menganggap Daehwi berbasa-basi dengan cara menanyakan kabarnya. Hanya saja kenapa juga dia marah hanya karena hal sesepele itu? Apa malah dirinya yang gay?

Tidak, Dongho tidak yakin.

"Aku hanya ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Tapi caraku salah. Maaf."

Ini alasan ketiga yang baru kepikiran tadi. Sebuah kejujuran juga. Dongho belum menyaring apakah itu alasan yang tepat, terutama karena tadi Daehwi sudah akan berbalik pergi. Dan saat Daehwi kini menatapnya bingung, seolah-olah meminta kalimat yang tadi terlontar diucapkan ulang, Dongho terdiam.

Dia menunduk dan cuping telinganya memerah drastis.

"Abaikan."

Sekarang giliran Dongho yang berjalan ke arah keluar stasiun. Daehwi melihat punggungnya yang menjauh, lalu mengejarnya dan mencengkeram kaus Dongho di bagian lengan. Pria dengan marga Kang itu menoleh pelan.

"Aku masih kesal, tapi kau kumaafkan."

Dongho bingung sendiri.

"Lagipula aku sudah banyak membuatmu kerepotan. Dosaku padamu masih lebih banyak..." Sambil memalingkan muka, Daehwi mencoba untuk tidak bertingkah terlalu _tsundere_. Maka dari itu perlahan-lahan ia tersenyum. Cuma tiga detik, lalu ia menggaruk pipinya. Bingung juga. "Maafkan aku juga. Aku berjanji akan menyelesaikan masalah kita dengan baik."

Dongho menatap Daehwi lekat, si pemilik rambut cokelat itu tak nyaman.

"Ada apa?"

"Apa kau tau, kau lebih manis kalau tersenyum?" Dongho berbisik pelan. Nadanya serius.

"Masa?" Daehwi memiringkan wajah dengan polos. Dia tersenyum lagi. "Kalau begitu... buat aku tersenyum... jangan stress seperti tadi..."

Tanpa di duga, Dongho pun menarik pinggang Daehwi, lalu mencium bibir lelaki itu pelan. Hanya satu detik. Lalu dengan gerak cepat Dongho melepaskannya dan berjalan pergi, meninggalkan Daehwi yang masih mematung di tempatnya berdiri dengan wajah yang luar biasa memerah.

"Hah?" Daehwi memegangi bibirnya sendiri.

Kenapa tiba-tiba Dongho menciumnya!?

Jantungnya berdebar kencang sekali.

"HAH!?"

.

.

 **to be continued**

.

.

 **my note**

 **Halo teman-teman. Aku writer block (ngga tau mau nulis apa lagi untuk fict ini). Tolong beri masukan supaya cerita ini bisa dapet ending yang bagus ya hehe. Udah mau ending soalnya.**

.

.

 **Warm regards,**

 **Pieree...**


End file.
